Family Matters
by FaeTotts
Summary: What if when the final battle comes Harry has a back seat? What if a little known girl is found in the middle of the destruction? Chapter 2 is being rewritten the story took a different route sorry! x x x
1. Chapter 1: Their being nice

**This is the first time iv ever tried to write anything EVER... :S Hope it isnt too bad :|... sorry... (**rate as it is because i just dont know whats going to happen :| **)**  
**  
and if only i owned something as exciting as mrs Rowling... but i dont, just my mind, my fingers, and my laptop...**

_What if when the final battle comes Harry has a back seat? What if a little known girl is found in the middle of the destruction?_

* * *

The final battle was supposed to be devistating, it was supposed to be immense, but it wasnt, it was like one of those dissappointing fire works that vanish with just a pop and a puff of smoke...

Harry had run from the castle having seen enough of his friends die, he knew he was the one to finish this and there he was spreading himself too thin, trying to help everyone a little rather than focusing on his role. But as far as he got was half way across the grounds and he stopped, everyone stopped, they didnt mean to stop, but they couldnt move. Harry began to panic, how was he supposed to kill voldemort if he cant even scratch his nose? It was like some invisible net held him in place, he could see out of the corner of his eye everyone else had stopped too noone could move at all, then it went the net just dissappeared as quickly as it had come, at exactly the same moment a scream and beam of blue light came from the edge of the forbidden forest. No fights re started, everyones wand were dropped to their side, the light and that scream were all that mattered, it connected them, all of them. Everyone involved in the battle started forward, they knew that person, the scream was like an iron grip on their hearts, they were all moving in silence noone spoke, even the injured didnt cry out. Untill they were stopped again, this time by an invisible wall, they could at least move this time, many just stood still, others ran the circumpherence of the wall it was like a huge invisible round cage.

10seconds it was untill the net dissappeared, the cage didnt go, it didnt leave. Light and Dark were no different all of a sudden they were all people wanting to know what was inside, voldemort was a given but surely he wasnt alone? Light and Dark stood side by side, staring, looking, waiting, noone moved

It felt like hours they stood there, in reality it was just a few minutes. Another flash of blue light and a fog formed within the cage, stoping when it got to the walls. It grew cold, instinctively everyone backed off. A million voices could be heard, not by those lining the Hogwarts grounds searching for answered, they still hadnt uttered a word, not one, not a child to their parent, or one friend to another, not even a lover had uttered a word still.

The voices they grew and grew, the ghosts from the castle ventured out into the grounds only they dared go close. Then it happened the ghost of every person ever killed by Voldemorts hand or by his orders were freed, an army of ghosts walked from the centre of the cage spreading out getting more solid it seemed as they got closer, when they got through the cage they each said a single phrase "she has come" before they grew blurry and faded once more to nothing.

It was like they broke a silencing spell over the grounds suddenly everyone felt they could talk, they could search for their loved ones. Noone knew what it ment, only that their parts in the battle are were over. Only one remained in place, he had no family to search for, no lover, this was what he was living for, this was what he was trained for this battle, he was to die for the light, but he wasnt, he was left on the side lines with everyone else, Harry Potter the "chosen one" now unchosen? he almost betrayed, it was supposed to be him and Voldemort at the end. Noone had approached him, noone paid any attention to him but one, he noticed, he saw the lost look in his eyes, the way he fingered his wand like it was foreign to him.

"Harry?" he asked it like a question, his voice soft, Harry knew the voice but he'd never heard it use his first name before, never heard it use that tone, never heard it sound so nice... Harry sighed and turned to face him. "Harry"  
"What Malfoy? Here to gloat, here to fight me?" Harry knew instantly he'd said the wrong thing, Draco looked at his feet. He knew he had to say something, but what? "I'm sorry... It's just... well.." he dug his hands into his hair and tugged "I'm confused!"  
"Join the club..." Draco was cut off by cries of Harrys name, and what looked to Draco like the entire Weasle clan complete with Granger, _brillaint _just what he needed.  
"Harry" Hermione threw herself at Harry "oh Harry, I'm so glad, I dont understand, but well at least your here! Come on theres going to be a meeting in the great hall" she looked Draco for the first time, mearly acknowledging he was there "you should come too" she returned her gaze back to Harry her voice dropped a little as though trying to be more convincing, though she did not believe what she was about to say herself..."theres no light and dark now, were all the same. Harry... their marks have gone, its like they were under a spell, there all well being _nice..._"

* * *

**Ah please tell me what you think...**

**i dont know if i like it or not so far, i kind of know where im going but not how, so you know as much as me right now... eek!**

**Love Pix x**


	2. Chapter 2: His temptation

**Disclaimer - of course i dont own any of it i am a mere student *sighs* however the genius that is JKR if you would like to give anything to me i would recieve it with pleasure :D  
Rewrite... Sorry it just wasnt fitting in with later chapters which i loved much more...  
x x x  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: His temptation....

Harry hung back when they reached the school, letting the others go on into the great hall while he remained near the entrance, from here could successfully hear what was going on in the meeting as well as being able to see the grounds... just in case... nearly everyone was there, the injured had been lined up at the back of the room recieving care, the healthy further into the room towards the front, the only ones not in attendence were the members of the order who kept guard around the cage

The meeting contained only one item of importance a death eaters account of how their now free from the dark side, and members of the light, that their dark marks were how Voldemort was affecting them, making them side with him act the way they had, it all sounded rather questionable to Harry, maybe this was all part of his plan? Especially as it hadn't been all of them, two had fled when the strange things had started.... Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix only two Harry had personal dealings with, and both members of Voldemorts inner circle...

The rest had been trivial, deaths had been few, the injured were now being cared for, the sleeping arrangements were being planned, Harry's mind was able to wander, and wonder.

Why it wasn't him? His whole life he had been told that he was 'the chosen one' that it was his destiny. This was what HE was living for, it was his purpose. He had no plans for the future for he didn't think he'd see past this day, yet here he is at the sidelines with the rest of the world. Most annoying of all was that his friends, if Hermione's reaction had been anything to go by, were happy for him, here he is lost and there happy that its not him!

Draco had remained near the entrance also not because he had any interest in the meeting or what was going on outside, he just wanted to see Harry,he thought he was over this now... as a child he'd admired him, he'd been his hero, then when he met him he wasn't what he expected. He had rejected his friendship, boy wonder had rejected HIM Draco Malfoy. He kept expecting him to change his mind and come running back asking him to be friends but it never happened. The fights were never meant to happen, but he felt Harry ignored him, and that just wasn't fair, he just wanted to be noticed, everyone took notice of a Malfoy, but Harry he never did unless it was fighting.

Harry Potter had been his his hero as a young child, his enemy as a young fool, what is he now though? Draco's eyes scanned the young man in front of him, he looked so wow. Everyone had known for years that Draco was gay, but only his closest friends knew his crush to be Harry Potter. Right now, he looked as good as ever, strong, his skin a healthy tan, complete contrast to Draco's sickly complexion, Harry looked everything a hero should. His eyes flicking between the great hall and the grounds constantly alert, the way he lent back against the wall, his arms folded across his chest, his one knee bent as though everything was casual, but ready to pounce if mentally kicked himself as soon as he realised what he was doing he wasn't suppose to be allowing himself to see Harry this way, he was supposed to be getting over this, he didn't have a chance....why would the brilliant Harry Potter ever see anything in him?!He'd never feel those strong arms around him, run his fingers through that trade mark hair, taste his skin... this is what Harry ruddy Potter is now... His frustration, and his temptation.

Draco allowed himself to steal a look at Harry's face again, to see him staring back wasn't what he expected, their eyes held for a few minutes, emerald green meeting steel gray, one so full of colour, and one thriving in its absence...

Then the moment passed, they both tore their gaze away, and pretended to focus on the meeting again...

* * *

Harry sensed the meeting was coming to an end and made his exit, he wasn't staying for question time, he didn't feel like casual conversations, he headed back out to face what he didnt want to... He circled the cage following its gentle push against him till he was to the opposite side to the castle, he was near one of his favourite spots here next to the lake, he could see the giant squid just under its surface. Harry settled himself down not planning on moving until something happened, part of him hoped the wait wouldn't be long, but then the rest wanted time to think, time to accept maybe it wasn't his destiny after all...that maybe he wasn't the chosen one everyone thought he was. Could prophecies be wrong?

* * *

"Mind if i sit with you?"  
"Sure" Harry saw the relief flood Draco's face, and he felt it himself he needed this, the company, he was almost glad it was Draco, his presence felt, comfortable, he couldnt imagine being sat with Ron or Hermione at a time like this as much as he loved them he didn't need to hear their thoughts, not right now,  
"Must be weird, dont blame you for hiding, Granger and the Weasels didnt stop on about you how glad they were that your all safe...not that i didnt think you'd come out on top if you did face him... just... well you know it's a bit thing, always thought it would be you..."  
"Draco...can prophecies be wrong?"  
"Predictions can, but prophecies are always correct in some form a lot does rest on their interpretation though"

**Please review, i want to know if how and where im going wrong as it is a first attempt**

**Totts x x x**


	3. Chapter 3: Your so selfish

**Not happy with this one but, i dont know how to make it so im happy with it so sorry please endure will get better :D**

**x

* * *

**

Nothing more was said, they sat there for hours in silence, watching and waiting, doing nothing but rise occasionally to get the blood circulating their bodies again, pins and needles was not desired when one could be required to flee or fight at any moment. It was like a different world inside the cage, as night had started to fall around them inside the cage it was still as though mid-day, time flowed differently in there.

"You can go in if you want, don't wait for me" Harry hated to think Draco was sat out here with him in the dark waiting for him to move in, he couldn't do that, what if something happened!  
"I'd rather stay" he answered a little too quickly he knew that "I mean if you want me to, will let me, it's just well you see we havent fought all that much this year, i never really wanted to but well i thought maybe we could be friends..." Draco spoke quietly fearing if he said anything too loud, too strong Harry would be gone again, reject his hand again, he held his breath waiting for the blow  
"Friends? After all that's passed between us, you want to turn round and be friends?"  
"Forget I said anything Potter" just like that the old Malfoy mask raised and he left. It wasn't that Harry didn't want to be friends, but things were getting confusing...it hurt that the old Draco returned, hell Harry didn't even consider them the same person, that was Malfoy not his Draco. He seriously just thought _his_ Draco. _SHIT.  
_Harry rose quickly and caught Draco's arm  
"I didnt mean it like that.."  
"No no i get it!" Draco used Harry's grip on him to pull himself closer as he spoke till their noses were nearly touching "you couldn't possibly think about anyone else, too busy feeling sorry for yourself, poor poor Potter!" and with that he tore his arm away and stormed off

Draco stopped when he knew he was far enough away that Harry couldn't see him through the trees, but positioned as he could still see Harry and the cage, after all it was the midday sun from the cage which guided across the forest floor. When he finally settled and looked at the cage it seemed different less there almost, it was still day inside and night outside, but the shimmer of the walls seemed gentler. It was fading and he could feel that old familiar feeling in his head, a static usually so comforting it ment she was near, but if her feeling was getting more intense as the cage lessened it ment only one thing...she is in it....

He could hear cries from around the cage other people were noticing it too, he had to get there first, noone knows who she is, noone knows how important she is!

* * *

**I know it hasnt been brilliant so far, but it really starts in the next chapter! :D  
I'm excited about the rest!  
**

**Totts x x x  
**


End file.
